leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
For the latest patch, see: . *Last updated: July 16th *The "Teaser" section has been moved to its own blog: Future Content. *Crossed out are features that did not make it to live from the last cycle, or have been implement and subsequently removed in this cycle. New Features * An integrated replay system. ** Replays are only stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. * If you frequently miss or decline ready checks for games, you may receive a warning that the next missed ready check will result in a penalty. If you decline or misses the next game, you'll be temporarily locked out of match made games. * THERE IS NOW AN UNDO BUTTON IN THE IN-GAME STORE! ** The button will undo your last purchase or sale. Leaving the shop or performing a game influencing action will lock the undo button. Undoing an economy item will return any gold earned. Consumables that are automatically consumed (6 item slots) cannot be refunded). Skins * (name only) * * * Champions ;General *All champions will now only be classified as ONE of the following: Assassin, Marksman (previously Carry), Fighter, Mage, Support or Tank. All other champion tags have been removed, including melee/ranged. **Except and , who have both the Fighter and Tank attributes. ;NEW CHAMPION - ; * **Spiderlings now always take 20% reduced damage from turrets, changed from 10 / 20 / 30 %. ; * **Cooldown reduction for basic attacks against champions is now longer half that of abilities. * **Slow changed to 20 / 25 / 30 / 35 / 40 % from 25% at all ranks. ** ***No longer adds bonus damage. ***Persistent area slow increased to 60% from 50%. ***Field detonation damage increased to 80 / 230 / 380 / 530 from 50 / 150 / 250 / 350 . * **Cooldown lowered to 12 at all ranks from 16 / 15 / 14 / 13 / 12. ** ***Now heals for 30 / 70 / 110 / 150 + 20% of her missing health, changed from 20% . * ** ***AP ratio on shield and damage lowered to 25% from 60%. ; * **AP Ratio lowered to 20% from 25%. ; *Minor kit rework. Please refer to the PBE tab on the champion's profile. ; *Visual upgrade across all skins. *New voice over (same voice actor). *New lore. *Minor kit rework. Please refer to the PBE tab on the champion's profile. ; * **Cooldown increased to 18 / 16.5 / 15 / 13.5 / 12 from 17 / 15 / 13 / 11 / 9. ; * **Damage changed to 75 / 115 / 155 / 195 / 235 from 80 / 125 / 170 / 215 / 260 . **Slow no longer decays. **Now has a minimum throw distance of 450 units. **The axe now sticks in walls and structures rather than going through them. * **Attack damage changed to 20 / 35 / 50 / 65 / 80 from 7 / 14 / 21 / 28 / 35 . **Life steal and spell vamp reduced to 8 / 10.5 / 13 / 15.5 / 18 % from 9 / 12 / 15 / 18 / 21 %. **Now also grants 1% enhanced healing from all sources for every 2% health Olaf is missing. **Mana cost reduced to 25 from 40 / 45 / 50 / 55 / 60. * **New Passive: Olaf gains 10 / 25 / 40 armor and magic resistance. **Revised Active: Olaf removes all disables from himself and becomes immune to them for the next 5 seconds. During this time, Olaf loses the passive bonus and gains double Attack Speed from Berserker Rage. **Mana cost removed. **Cooldown changed to 120 / 100 / 80 from 100. ; *Movement speed increased to 340 from 335. * **Range lowered to 600 from 650. * **Range lowered to 600 from 625. **Mana cost reduced to 60 / 70 / 80 / 90 / 100 from 80 / 90 / 100 / 110 / 120. * **Range lowered to 600 from 700. * **Movement speed increased to 60 / 70 / 80 from 35 / 45 / 55. ; *Base health lowered to 500 from 541 *Base armor lowered to 12 from 18. ; * **Damage lowered to 80 / 120 / 150 / 200 / 240 from 80 / 130 / 180 / 230 / 280. Items *New Icons for Thornmail, Hextech Revolver, Deathfire Grasp, Vampiric Scepter, Abyssal Scepter, Catalyst the Protector and Glacial Shroud. ;All Boot Enchantments *Limited to 1 of each enchantment type. ; *Limited to 1 of this item. ; *Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4 seconds. ; *Combine cost lowered to 400 gold from 500 gold. *Total cost reduced to 1000 from 1100. ; *Cost lowered to 2900 from 3000. ; *Cost lowered to 3000 from 3100. *Cold Steel slow duration lowered to 1 second from 1.5 seconds. MR Itemization Overhaul ; *Recipe cost reduced to 475g from 650g. *Total cost reduced to 2000g from 2150g. *Revised Stats: 200 health and 20 armor. *Revised Aura: 20 magic resist and 10 health regeneration. ; *New recipe: + 600g = 2600g *Revised Stats: 300 health, 20 armor and 10% cooldown reduction *Now grants Aura - Legion: 20 magic resist and 10 health regen. *Still has the activated shield. ; *Removed from the game. ; *New recipe: + + 1480g = 2920g *Magic resistance increased to 40 from 30. ;NEW ITEM - * + + 155g = 1350g *200 health, 45 magic resist *Gains On taking damage from an enemy champion, you restore 40 health over 10 seconds. ; *New recipe: + + 925g = 2750g *Health increased to 450 from 400 *Magic resist increased to 55 from 45 *No longer grants mana. *Gains On taking damage from an enemy champion or blocking a spell, you restore 90 health over 10 seconds. ; *New recipe: + + 425g = 2625g *Health increased to 400 from 200. *Magic resist increased to 55 from 50. *Now grants 20 health regeneration. (24 factoring its own passive) ;NEW ITEM - * + + 650g = 2800g *40 attack damage, 25 magic resist, 20% critical strike chance *Melee only (passives unavailable on ranged champions) **Grants Tenacity. **Grants Lifeline (400 shield strength, 90 second cooldown). AP Itemization Overhaul (Dominion/TT) ; *New recipe: + + 720g *+80 ability power, +10% cooldown reduction * Deals 20% of the target's maximum health in magic damage over 6 seconds and amplifies magic damage against them by 20%. 60 second cooldown. ** Factoring the damage amplifier, it will deal a total of 23.3% of their maximum health. ; *This item is no longer available in Dominion and Twisted Treeline. ; *This item is only available Dominion and Twisted Treeline only. *Recipe: + + 200g *50 ability power, 50 armor, 50 magic resistance *Ranged only (passives unavailable on melee champions) *Grants Tenacity. ; *New recipe: + + + 1045g *Armor increased to 45 from 40. *Combine cost lowered to 1045g from 1060g. Category:Blog posts